I Hate You, Now Kiss Me
by MercuryComet63
Summary: Opposites attract. But is that the case this time? Edward hates Bella & she doesn't seem to know why. In return to Edward's hurtful words, Bella has learnt to despise Edward herself. Will Bella get some answers? FULL/BETTER SUMMARY INSIDE
1. 1 I Can't Breathe, Kiss Me

**Disclaimer:**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of _Stephenie Meyer__._ _MercuryComet63_ is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of the Twilight Saga. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Chapter WARNING: **

Potty mouth…

**Note's/News/Important:**

**For links, info, photos, videos, trailers and more for this story…**

**Visit and Register at -- www(dot)mercurycomet63(dot)webs(dot)com --- **

**[Remember to replace the (dot) with a (.)]**

**Also please visit and read my Profile. Important stuff up there. (Its been updated)**

**Chapter/Story Notes:**

Okay, so because I have absolutely no idea how the schools in America and wherever really work…I am going to be writing it with the South African schooling ways. Yeah, in SA, the teachers come to us for class, and the only time we go to a different class room is for IT and PT/PE. And then lunch, we bring our own lunch, or there's a tuck shop, and then we all hang out on a huge field, normally there's actually two fields and a tennis court and then a huge Olympic sized swimming pool. ***In the story they still live in Forks…. But the school is going to be like a SA school.***

**Uh…. -- Enjoy. And Review, tell me what you think… Be honest. I won't continue with this if no one has any interest for it.**

**

* * *

  
**

**I Hate You, Now Kiss Me **

– By MercuryComet63

* * *

**Full Summary:**

Opposites attract…But is that the case this time? Edward hates Bella and she doesn't seem to know why. In return to Edward's hurtful words, actions and death glares, Bella has learnt to despise Edward herself. When they are forced to be partners for a school project, will Bella get her answers or will things just get worse? Alice thinks they belong together and so do a few others. Will the sexual tension and the obvious connection they have with each other finally win them over, or will Edward continue to torture Bella with his bitterness? _All Human story, lemony sweetness, some humor and a lot of potty mouths._

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter Song: **

'Breathe Me' – Sia

_"Help, I have done it again  
I have been here many times before  
I hurt myself again today  
And, the worst part is there's no-one else to blame_

_Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small  
and needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me"_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter One – I Can't Breathe, Kiss Me**

**BPOV (Bella's Point of View)**

**

* * *

  
**

"Bella, come on! You have to see that he's totally into you! Guys do that type of stuff to the girls they like all the time…."

"Alice that's like grade one and two crap… Yeah…maybe in grade one when boys use to pull our hair or call us names they had a crush on us... But this is grade twelve okay? He's mean because he hates me, not because he likes me Alice. So would you drop it now? Besides I hate him to." I sighed the last of my sentence, this was getting old…

I was tired, I hate school, all teachers hated kids, no matter how much they said they loved us…they so hated our guts and probably envision strangling us on a daily basis.

When the final bell rang signaling the end of school and the beginning of the weekend I was beyond happy, until a certain midget started talking my ear off on my way to the parking lot. Alice still wouldn't stop bothering me about him and I was seriously considering killing her and then having an open office best friend interview for a replacement on the field after school on Monday.

"Oh, Bella, you totally have the hots for him. Just admit it."

"No I don't, he hates me and I hate him, simple as." We moved around some couple that was still in the halls making out before they went home. The school was pretty quiet due to the fact that mostly everyone had already cleared out and were on their way home probably.

"So you're telling me that your hoo-hah doesn't turn into a leaky forcet every time he smiles that crooked smile at you, or turn to a mush of a puddle when he talks?"

"He doesn't smile at me and only talks or even looks at me to call me a bitch, slut, whore, idiot, or freak. And when he does, his voice is laced with pure rage, or disgust, _ooohhh…and on a good day, it's both rage and disgust._" My voice was calm and sarcastic naming all the things he'd already called me this week off on my fingers and then sarcastic at the end.

What I failed to mention was, yes, every time I saw him smile, I did infact get a little…damp, and yes when he talked I did kind of melt, - but the smile was never for me and the happy words that came out of his mouth weren't for me either. I just happened to be close by when that happened and as soon as he'd see me, he'd look pissed off. He had that affect on every girl in school and I hated him for it. I hated him for hating me and I still liked him.

"He said that?" Her question had a hint of shock and sadness in it. "I'll talk to him." She said sternly.

"No Alice, please don't… Look I know he's your brother and whatever, but it's totally fine. One more year and I'm gone and then me and him never have to see each other again. And besides I hate him, remember? There is nothing there Alice, we hate each other and it's time you realized that."

"Oh come on. You two totally-"

I didn't get to hear the rest of her sentence when we suddenly turned the corner and I slammed into the person coming around from the other side of the hall way corner. First my breasts hurt and then I couldn't breathe from having the wind knocked out of me. But then when I stumbled back I grabbed the person I slammed into and dragged him down with me. That was a very bad idea because I once again had the wind knocked out of me and I was sure my breasts were going to pop soon and now my head hurt from hitting it on the ground.

When I tried to get the air I needed, I couldn't. The weight of him still on top of me was crushing my lungs. It was like those snakes that suffocate you. Every time I tried to even breathe in and get the air in my lungs they barely swelled out to get that tiny little bit of oxygen. I gasped and grasped the shirt of the person still on top of me, still trying to get air, my eyes watered and bugged out with how I was trying to breathe.

Still gasping for air I noticed it was him. Edward. I gasped again, feeling dizzy suddenly.

"I ca- bre" I gasped, trying to tell him I needed air.

"Edward, get off of her, your suffocating her! Get off! Oh my God, get off her!" I heard Alice screaming.

Suddenly the weight was gone and I turned on my side gasping in the air loudly and couching it out.

I felt like I hadn't breathed in years, my chest swelled and filled with sweet, sweet oxygen, but I knew it was only seconds that he was on top of me.

I registered hands on my back and then I was being pulled into someone's lap. I breathed in again, and knew it was Edward's lap.

"Bella? Bella, look at me." My eyes focused on his eyes while I continued to gasp and hyperventilate. I loved his green eyes. "Bella, breathe. Breathe with me, slowly. Okay? Look at me, you need to calm down and breathe slowly with me." I followed his orders trying to breathe with him slowly. I noticed whole close he was and tried to breathe looking at him while he breathed deeply as well, trying to show me.

My chest still ached and my breasts were sore but I started to breathe normally. But then like an idiot I was crying and clinging to Edward, burying my face in the crook of his neck, I sobbed, starting to hyperventilate again and Edward hugged me to him stroking my hair and letting me stain his clothes with my tears.

"Shhh, it's okay. Just breathe. It's okay, you're okay." He shushed me, calming me instantly.

I pulled back looking into his eyes. His head was tilted so that his chin was closer to his chest, which made our eyes lock. His eye brows were raised as he looked into my eyes, studying me.

"You okay?"

I nodded, breathing deeply.

"Sorry Bella. I know we hate each other, but I didn't mean to suffocate you, if I wanted to kill you I'd have been a bit more tasteful. You just kind of stunned me, it happened really quickly."

I exhaled a quick laugh with trembling lips and smiling threw my tears at his little joke. "It's okay. You're just really heavy." I couldn't understand why we were being so nice…but I liked it.

I felt him move my hair out of my eyes and wipe my tears on my cheeks away. Then something I had never had him do looking at me happened and I swear it was way better when it was just for me.

Yup…he fucking smiled. The crooked one, - white teeth, eyes crinkling, laugh lines showing…the whole thing. It was _his _smile and now it was mine. And I swear I could have had an orgasm right there, but inside I couldn't breathe again.

"You okay? Want to try and stand up?"

I nodded like a mute while he stood and then pulled me up with him. The jerk of my body suddenly had me dizzy and I swayed. His strong arms quickly caught me.

"Whoa okay. Uhm, Alice? Grab our bags I'm gonna take her to the office."

_Wait, Alice was still around? Ha, I hadn't noticed._

My head was thumping and I touched the back of my head where it had hit the ground. It stung and I pulled my hand back, looking down at it. All I saw was red then I was queezy. I swayed again and then was suddenly in Edwards arms.

"Okay, you hit your head pretty hard…" I nodded into his neck closing my eyes, and kinda feeling drunk. "Bella, don't fall asleep."

Then we were all walking back down the way me and Alice had just come from. I barely even bounced in his arms. God he's strong…

"Mrs. Carr? Bella needs to see the nurse. We bumped into each other and fell over, she hit her head really hard." He was saying to the old lady behind the counter.

"Okay, come in" I heard the buzz for the door and then we moved to the right where the door to the staff rooms were.

He walked with me to the back room and put me down on the bed slash table thingy, making sure my head didn't hit anything.

Mrs. Barker came in and Edward and Alice backed up to the wall.

She looked me over, asking questions on what happened. Then checked my head, she cleaned the tiny little cut and put some _Betadine _on it. Then she cleaned the tiny bit of blood off my hand. She also got one of the cleaning ladies to mop the floor wear I'd hit my head.

I laid there for a while, resting as she told me to with an ice pack under my neck and on my forehead. Closing my eyes I remembered his smile. His gorgeous green emerald eyes. His smell…he smelt amazing. It was so sweet but still masculine, I just wanted to lick him. I still hated him, but fuck, did he smell good.

I sat up after I convinced them all that I was fine. I looked at Edward and he was back to glaring at me. I sighed and looked away.

_Well, it was nice while it lasted…_

I stood up and swayed just a little, Edward moved forward - ready to catch me but I hit his hands away.

"I'm fine. Don't touch me." My words were as harsh as the look on his face. We were back to hating each other.

Without taking his eyes away from mine he addressed Alice. "Alice I'm living, I'll see you at home." And then left before she could say anything.

I sighed again and Alice and I left as well, taking the parents and visitors exit/entranced to the parking lot with Mrs. Carr's permission. Alice passed me my back pack and we walked around the side of the school in silence, which was weird 'cause I would of thought Alice would be babbling away by now.

And then it started.

"Are you sure you're okay? Oh my God that was so freaky, you were like changing color and Edward just laid there. I mean it was barely like a minute but shit you were gasping and your head....Bella are you sure you're okay? I mean do you need to sit down? Need some-" It was all a rush of questions in a panicked voice but I cut her off.

"Alice! I'm fine. I just need to get home. I'm perfectly okay. It's me, I've had much worse. And Edward helped me breathe. I'm okay. Calm, down..."

"Okay. If you say so then."

I nodded at her.

We reached the parking lot and I didn't see his car. _Dammit, he left. Now what?_

"Uhm, Alice. I think James left without me. We probably took to long. Can you give me a ride home?"

"Oh okay. Sure." She nodded seeming in thought. Then her head popped up and I nearly groaned at her excited expression. That's normally never a good sign with Alice.

"Wait, come over to my place! We haven't spent the afternoon with each other in such a long time! Please! And you know James is coming over anyway so he could just meet you there."

"Okay, fine. But we have to do our home work, and no Bella Barbie play!"

"Deal! Yay!! You can have dinner with us." She smiled lacing her arm in the crook of mine and heading over to her car. The silver Volvo that was parked next to it this morning was gone and in its place now were two large tire skid marks.

_Asshole… _I thought to myself, knowing that he was pissed at me and took it out on his car, making sure to leave his mark.

_Stupid shiny Volvo owner…_

Alice and I spent the car ride to her house in silence listening and singing along to the radio. We sang along to Taylor Swifts 'You belong with me' and Foo Fighters 'Wheels' and then we sang along to One Republics 'All the right moves'.

Suddenly a well known beat came on and we both squealed and grinned at each other while I cranked up the volume.

_Ha-Ha! Well now, we call this the act of mating  
But, there are several other very important differences  
Between human beings and animals that you should know about…_

The beat kicked in and we both started bouncing in our seats.

_I'd appreciate your input._

The beat carried on and got faster and we starting giggling and bobbing our heads to the beat.

And then we starting singing along together. Loudly.

"_Sweat baby sweat baby sex is a Texas drought  
Me and you do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing about  
So put your hands down my pants and I'll bet you'll feel nuts  
Yes I'm Siskel, yes I'm Ebert and you're getting two thumbs up  
You've had enough of two-hand touch you want it rough you're out of bounds  
I want you smothered want you covered like my Waffle House hash browns  
Come quicker than FedEx never reach an apex just like Coca-Cola stock you are inclined  
To make me rise an hour early just like Daylight Savings Time"_

We stopped at a red light and started belting out the chorus with each other. Turned in our seats and singing into my fist. Again very loudly.

"_Do it now_

_  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
_

_Do it again now  
_

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
_

_Gettin' horny now."_

The beat came on and Alice starting driving again and we bounced around in our seats giggling.

"_Love, the kind you clean up with a mop and bucket  
Like the lost catacombs of Egypt only God knows where we stuck it  
Hieroglyphics? Let me be Pacific I wanna be down in your South Seas  
But I got this notion that the motion of your ocean means "Small Craft Advisory"  
So if I capsize on your thighs high tide, B-5 you sunk my battleship  
Please turn me on I'm Mister Coffee with an automatic drip  
So show me yours I'll show you mine "Tool Time" you'll Lovet it just like Lyle  
And then we'll do it doggy style so we can both watch "X-Files"_

_Do it now_

_  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
_

_Do it again now_

_  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
_

_Gettin' horny now."_

The beat carried on and we hummed to it still bouncing. I'm sure a few people were watching us drive by and probably wondering if we were high.

"_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
_

_Do it again now  
_

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
_

_Do it now  
_

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
_

_Do it again now  
_

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
_

_Gettin' horny now."_

The beat started again and we hummed and bounced sitting in her drive way letting the song end.

Then like the two idiots we were, we started giggling and laughing.

"I love that song!" She yelled climbing out the car with me.

"I know!" We ran around and hooked our arms together then she put her right leg in front of my left and I nearly rolled my eyes at her. But went along with it. We'd done this walk up the drive and to the front door so many times we didn't even trip anymore.

And we walked, I stepped first with my right leg and she stepped with her right, keeping her right leg in front of my left leg while we walked forward, swaying our hips taking the big strides from side to side and bumping our hips together because of it. We laughed and giggled looking down at our shoes

"And….." I knew what was coming and we both started singing at the same time.

"_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
_

_Do it now  
_

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
_

_Do it again now  
_

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
_

_Gettin' horny now!!!!" _It was more like laugh-singing off key and we laughed even more when we got to the front door.

When we walked in Edward was sitting in the lounge on the couch doing his homework with the TV on MTV and Prime Circle's 'Out of this place' was on. He didn't even look up as we walked up the stairs and to there room.

I don't know how Alice and Edward ever shared a room… I wouldn't be able to but there room was pretty amazing. The room was huge, it was like two rooms in one and they both had an en suit on each side of their room. Alice's side was to the left, all pink, and white and fluffy and Edward side was on the right blacks and whites, and blues and greys, even the floors were different colors. Alice's side was white with a design kind of ingraved in it and Edwards was plain black, it made me think of that Dalmation movie every time I was in there room. They had a play station 3, brilliant sound system, bean bags, the works. It was every teens dream bedroom. And all our friends hang out on a Friday night here. Emmett, Jasper, James, Kate, Tanya, Eric, Ang, Jess, and probably a few more guys would show up around nine tonight. I was sure of it.

Alice went to her bed, getting her things out and starting her homework. I went to Edward's side setting out my books on his bed. We'd changed out of our uniform right after school, she was wearing her favorite black dress and high heels, they were those gladiator things, I fucking loved them.

I looked down at my knee high leather boots with stiletto heel…

_My babies…_

Alice loved them but couldn't wear them as they were too big but she still loved them. She could never love them more then me though… I heard her mumble a 'bitch' and laughed, knowing she was checking them out as well. I looked up and sure enough she was glaring at them – I stuck my tongue out at her and she flipped me off. We both laughed and started on our homework.

He'd probably flip out if he ever knew I always used his side of the room for our homework time. But if Alice and I were any more closer while we tried to do homework and concentrate, we'd be screwed and fail school, we'd just never get anything done.

I had no choice but to stay on Edward's side. It had been like this for two years now, ever since Alice and I became best friends.

I started on my English, easy shit. Just pick a short poem or quote and then explaining shit about it…

I finished my English Quote, I did Shakespeare's 'There is a tide' one. Then I moved on to Social Science. We were back to the basics, they wanted to see how much we remembered so we were doing Changing Worlds: The French Revolution again.

I stretched out on my stomach over Edward's bed, feet on the pillows on the left side and rested on my elbows writing the 'What people didn't like' and 'What changes they wanted'.

"She's having one of her bad days today…" Alice suddenly said and I looked over to her. "She wouldn't get up this morning."

"Again? They're happening a lot lately. Let me just finish this and then I'll go see her."

"Okay." Alice mumbled suddenly not all that chipper.

We use to hate each other. We just couldn't stand each other. But after that night, me, out of all people became her 'person'. She still wouldn't talk to anyone about it other than me. Of course, Alice and Edward knew, and even Emmett, but only because he'd figured it out. But Rose didn't know Emmett knew, and he didn't say or do anything to make her think he did know. He was a great guy.\

I was happy we did most of our homework during lunch. We normally did on a Friday, especially if we were going out that night. So I didn't have that much to do, I was nearly finished.

I made a show of doing my last full stop on the end of my sentence. I had the tongue sticking out and everything, Alice obviously saw 'cause she was giggling again. I then packed up my things and put my back pack on the floor. Then laid my head back down on Edward's bed closing my eyes and resting before I went to sit with her.

"Hey Bella…"

"Hmmm?"

"At the party… What happened with you two?"

I knew which party she meant. It was the first party I ever went to when I moved here two years ago. I had been in Forks for six months and had Alice talked me into going. It was the party where a lot happened on that night.

"Alice I told you, I wasn't there. I only found her after-"

She cut me off. "No, I didn't mean with her. I meant with Edward… When you first got here you guys were so…nice with each other, I mean those first six months you guys were like friends even. And someone said at the party you guys were like really hot and- Just, what happened?"

I sighed, she'd brought this up so many times and I hated talking about it, I hated thinking about it.

"Nothing happened Alice. It was a mistake and it was stupid. It meant nothing. Me and Edward were never, and will never be together."

"Yeah, but Em said you guys went into a room together after the Spin the Bottle thing and- Come on Bella, just tell me. It's me, I'm your best friend. It's not like I'm gonna tell anyone." She said as she came over to me and sat on Edward's bed with me.

"There's nothing to tell Alice. Nothing happened. Just please can you let it go? It's not a big deal, it was just that kiss and that was it.

"Hey Alice, wheres the-" Edward's voice cut off when he saw me and Alice on his bed.

Alice went over to her side quickly. Leaving me alone on his bed. He still was looking at me.

_Fucking traiter…_

"You're on my bed."

"And you're good at stating the obvious…" I said glaring right back at him. Alice was pretending we didn't even exist but I knew she was listening.

"Get off. Now."

"Ass…" I said getting off his bed and grabbing my things.

I knocked into his shoulder as I passed him by the door. "Bitch."

"Jerk."

"Where the fuck are you going now?" He said and I turned to him.

"Away from you and to go sit with Rose, you idiot." He glared at me and didn't say anything else. I glared right back before turning and walking down the passage way to Rosalie's room.

I didn't bother knocking. I knew she wouldn't answer anyway. I walked in and my eyes fell on the bed. The curtains were closed and the room wasn't as tidy as it normally was. All I saw were her golden locks on the pillow, the covers where up to her shoulders. I put my bag down by the door and my boots, then shut the door quietly. I got on the right side of her bed and climbed in under the covers getting closer to her sleeping form. She was on her side facing me and clutching the covers.

"Rose." I whispered moving some hair out of her eyes. "Rose. Wake up sweetie."

Her eyes fluttered open and then she gasped and came closer to me burrowing against me. I rested my chin on her head when her arms wrapped around my waist, then I wrapped mine around her shoulders, hushing her as she started to sob. It was like this every time she ran out of distractions. She'd start remembering and start asking herself questions, blaming herself. I knew she wasn't going to be talking about it this time, just crying.

She tightened her arms around me to the point were we had no space between our bodies. When I was sure she was asleep, I closed my eyes, falling asleep with her.

I felt the bed moving and then someone moving me and Rose apart and laying down between us. I kept my eyes closed snuggling up to the new body, which I'm sure Rose was doing as well. The second I felt his big strong arms I knew who it was but didn't open my eyes.

There was silence for a while and then he spoke. "So… Any chance we can…turn this twosome into a threesome?" Then there were two slapping noises as both me and Rose hit Emmett on his chest and opened our eyes.

"Jerk."

"Pervert." We both said to him at the same time as we laughed. He rubbed his chest and chuckled.

"True. But I'm here to wake you two sexy bitches up and get your asses in Alard's room, we're starting up the hubs. And I even made sure to save some pittza for you's two. What ya say ladies?"

I looked over Emmett to Rose asking her with my eyes. She shook her head slightly and I nodded to her.

"I'll be there soon Em, just give me a few minutes kay?"

"Whatever… Hurry up. We wanna start the game…" He slid back down the middle and then left the room. We could hear the shouting and music from the room down the hall. I smiled moving closer to Rose.

"Come chill with us Rose. It will be fun. It's just the girls and guys we know I promise. Emmett's here… Come on, just have some hub, dance with me and Alice, let Emmett think he's funny and piss off Edward with me. And I'll even tell you what James did last weekend…"

"Fine, since you talked me into it…" She grumbled. I started getting out the bed and she grasped my wrist.

"Bella, can you sleep over tonight? Please."

I nodded smiling at her. "Okay, I'll just tell Charlie."

"Thanks."

I spanked her ass and ran out the room and down the hall laughing.

* * *

**Notes****: (Excuse all spelling mistakes, errors, etc this was not beta'd)**

**Short chapter, I know. But it's just a teaser kind of chapter. Longer chapters to come!**

*****Please visit and read my Profile. Important stuff up there. (Its been updated)*****

**~~~~ For links, info, photos, videos, trailers and more for this story and my others stories…**

**Visit and Register/Become a Member at -- www(dot)mercurycomet63(dot)webs(dot)com --- [Remember to replace the (dot) with a (.)] ~~~~**

**Review!**

*****And Make sure to Vote in the Poll on my Profile. (EVERY IMPORTANT POLL!!)****

**!!!And PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE view my profile and visit my new website!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Okay for the next chapter we have the party thingy. **

_I'm gonna need '__**Truth, Dare and Command' ideas.**_

_It's the South African way of 'Truth and Dare'_

_**For those that don't know the game…**_

_For Truth, you are asked a question that you must answer truthfully, and if you refuse to answer, then you have to do a dare._

_For Dare you get two options of dares, and you must do one of them, if you refuse to do either of the two then you __**have to do a command**__._

_For command you get three options of commands, and you absolutely have to pick one of them to do, or someone else will pick for you._

_**So in your reviews put at the end your**_

_**Truth:**__** ----**_

_**Dare**__**: ---- Option 1: ----- Option 2:----**_

_**Command:**__** ---- Option 1: ---- Option 2: ---- Option 3:**_

_**MC63  
**_


	2. 2 Im Confused, Kiss Me

**Disclaimer:**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of _Stephenie Meyer__._ _MercuryComet63_ is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of the Twilight Saga. No copyright infringement is intended.

**NOTES:**

**Hey guys I know it has been a very long time since an update… Please forgive me. I just needed time. My mom pasted away and I just haven't had it in me to write.**

****I'm still continuing with FNOTROML but I had some ideas for this story and just had to write them out…

* * *

********Previously on I Hate You, Now Kiss Me**

_I felt the bed moving and then someone moving me and Rose apart and laying down between us. I kept my eyes closed snuggling up to the new body, which I'm sure Rose was doing as well. The second I felt his big strong arms I knew who it was but didn't open my eyes._

_There was silence for a while and then he spoke. "So… Any chance we can…turn this twosome into a threesome?" Then there were two slapping noises as both me and Rose hit Emmett on his chest and opened our eyes._

_"Jerk."_

_"Pervert." We both said to him at the same time as we laughed. He rubbed his chest and chuckled._

_"True. But I'm here to wake you two sexy bitches up and get your asses in Alard's room, we're starting up the hubs. And I even made sure to save some__ pizza__ for you's two. What ya say ladies?"_

_I looked over Emmett to Rose asking her with my eyes. She shook her head slightly and I nodded to her._

_"I'll be there soon Em, just give me a few minutes kay?"_

_"Whatever… Hurry up. We wanna start the game…" He slid back down the middle and then left the room. We could hear the shouting and music from the room down the hall. I smiled moving closer to Rose._

_"Come chill with us Rose. It will be fun. It's just the girls and guys we know I promise. Emmett's here… Come on, just have some hub, dance with me and Alice, let Emmett think he's funny and piss off Edward with me. And I'll even tell you what James did last weekend…"_

_"Fine, since you talked me into it…" She grumbled. I started getting out the bed and she grasped my wrist._

_"Bella, can you sleep over tonight? Please."_

_I nodded smiling at her. "Okay, I'll just tell Charlie."_

_"Thanks."_

_I spanked her ass and ran out the room and down the hall laughing._

* * *

**Chapter 2 - I Can't Sleep, Kiss Me**

**BPOV**

* * *

**BPOV  
**

_It was two years ago….. God, two years and he couldn't get over it… _

I thought back to that party. That party changed everything.

_I heard everyone cat calling and hooting us on. Edward slid his tongue into my mouth and I sucked on it tasting him. He pulled back to suck on my lower lip and I did the same but sucked on his upper one._

"_Okay, okay! That is more than one minute!" Alice giggled. I started to pull away but Edward then brought his hand to cup my cheek kissing me with more passion than before, if that was even possible. I gasped into his mouth when he moved closer._

"_Fuck! Guys, seriously! Enough… You're fucking turning me on!" Emmett shouted at us._

_And this time when I pulled away slightly so did Edward but only enough so that our lips brushed against each others as we tried to calm our raged breathing._

"_Right, games over, I need to have a swim to cool off…" Emmett mumbled getting up. I pulled away completely from Edward and looked over at the people following Emmett to the pool and some going over to the dance floor._

"_Wanna go upstairs?" Edward whispered in a husky voice in my ear. I trembled and nodded while he pulled me up and started leading the way._

_We were back to doing exactly what we were doing down stairs in seconds. Only this time on a bed, and he was on top of me._

_He seemed to know exactly when I needed to breathe and moved to my neck, I knew for sure that I was going to have a hickey soon. I opened my eyes staring around at the dark room my hand on the back of Edward's neck, trying to catch my breathe. I moaned when he bit down on my shoulder, closing my eyes again. His left hand rest on my hip while his right trailed down my side and massaged me thigh. I knew where this was going. With my leg hitched on his hip, his right hand found my aching center._

"_Edward… I've wanted this for so long.-" I was cut off when his lips found mine again._

"_Me too Bella… I've wanted this too." He pulled back removing his jacket and then shirt. My eyes raked over this chest, his abs. I think I drooled a little._

"_Wait, no." I sat up and looked in to his eyes. "I meant this." I placed my hand over his heart and felt how fast it was beating, just like mine. "I want this. I want everything with you Edward."_

_He stared back at me. "I… I.. This wasn't suppose to be that Bella.."_

_I looked at him shocked. "Edward." I said disapproving._

"_Look this wasn't suppose to be that." He got up and started getting dressed. "God, why couldn't you just leave it alone."_

_I watched him leave the room and slam the door. I lay on the bed half naked for while, I refusing to cry. After what seemed like an hour. I decided to get dressed. _

_Walking over to the door I reached for the door handle and it opened before I got a chance to._

"_Bella?"_

"_James?"_

"_Hi." He said smiling._

_I smiled back. "Hi."_

I came out of memory lane when I got back to Alices room. As soon as I walked into the room I spotted James on Alice's bed.

"James!" I ran over to him and dived on his lap crashing my lips to his. He groaned into my mouth and flipped us, hovering over me and kissing me senseless on her bed. My skirt slid down my thighs and I was probably flashing a bit of lace at everyone but I couldn't really care right now. He hadn't touched me like this in a while.

He slowed down the kiss while his hands slid over my body. I brought my arms over his shoulders and my fingers played with the hair at the nape of his neck. He'd cut his hair in the very beginning of the year, it was just short of ear length but still just how I liked it, I liked being able to run my fingers threw his hair.

James lowered his body against mine, putting all his weight on me, he made sure to not crush my lungs though. His right hand came up to cup my cheek as he tilted our heads to deepen the kiss, I moaned softly when his tongue slid against mine. I brought my knees up his sides slowly, resting then on his ribs, while my ankles overlapped on his lower back. It was the most sensual kiss we'd ever shared. Normally it was rough, needful kisses, but I liked this kiss.

"I missed you today." He murmured against my lips. I nodded in reply a little breathless and then stretched my head up to kiss him against.

His hands slid up and down my thighs, then back up and when he reached the hem of my shirt they slid up my stomach until his thumbs rested on my ribs, fingers splayed and curled around my back..

Alice probably noticed what we were doing right then because she started yelling at us. I couldn't understand her problem though, compared to what we were normally like this stuff was PG. She didn't really like James, but tough.

"Hey, Hey! Not on my bed! Get off!"

I laughed as James growled at her and then starting humping me like he was pounding into me. Everyone laughed and Emmett slapped James' ass as he passed to sit on the couch with Jasper and start up the Play Station. I pretended to orgasm under James.

"OH GOD! Yes, yes, YES! James!" I screamed out.

Everyone laughed and the guys egged him on, while Alice looked on disgusted. "I'm so changing my sheets…" She mumbled walking over to the Play Station.

James pulled away only to have me sit on his lap, I glanced around the room. There weren't all that many people. Emmett, Jasper, a guy from the rugby team, Kate, Tanya, Stacey, Alice, and of course Edward. He was glaring at me when our eyes met. But then concentrated on Stacey when she licked his neck.

James kissed my exposed right shoulder. And I sighed while his arms tightened around my middle under my breasts.

"Sorry I couldn't take you home. Had to get going to work."

"It's okay, I went home with Alice. " I mumbled trying to think while he tried to turn me on. It was working. I turned around and straddled his thighs, kissing him again while he tickled along my back under my shirt.

"You can make it up to me later." I breathed against his lips.

"Mmhmm." Was his only reply before his lips were on mine again.

I pulled away, not wanting to start something right now, we'd have later.

Edward was packing away the hub now, obviously me and Rose had slept to long. I pecked James one more time before walking over to the couch in front of the TV at the back of the room.

Jasper and Emmett were already in the middle of a race. They were using the Play Station 2 though.

"What happened to the PS3?"

"Already finished with Career on PS2. Better cars. And Need for Speeds the only 2 player worth playing with everyone here." Emmett said over his shoulder at me not taking his eyes off the TV though.

"Oh right okay." I nodded and then pushed there shoulders apart so I could slide in between them over the back of the couch. "I got the winner."

"That's because I'm winning." Jasper piped not taking his eyes from the T.V.

"Yeah, but theres a lot of race left still."

They just grunted there answers concentrating on the game again.

Everyone settled around the TV. Alice sat between Jaspers knees on the ground, Stacey and Edward settled to the right of Jasper on a beani bag. And the rugby guy and Kate lay on the floor together on Emmetts left by his feet.

I leaned over to ask Emmett what the guys name was. "Em, whos the-"

"Garrett." He answered before I could finish.

Oh right. I was always forgetting his name. Kate had just started dating him recently, and they seemed pretty good together.

Jasper ended up winning the race, then I beat him in the next. It was around that time that Rose walked in.

"Rosalie! Baby!" Emmett bellowed, jumping over the back of the couch and running over to Rose, swinging her around and then carrying her bridle style to the couch.

He plopped down in his spot with her on his lap. Every laughing at his behavior…

I was just ending a race with Alice. It was gonna be a close one. Alice bumped into me and then boosted her car winning the race.

"Hey! You cheated. No fair!"

"I did no such thing. You just suck." Alice grinned evilly.

"I want a rematch."

Before she could answer Emmett jumped up with Rose and shut off the Play Station.

"No can do ladies. Rose is here and now the real fun can begin."

"Emmett no. We are not playing truth dare and command. Unlike you some of us have boyfriends and girlfriends…" Stacey said to him.

"Oh come on its just a game. They'll get over it."

With that everyone made a circle. Alice was on my left with Jasper next to her. James was on my right, then there was Emmett and Rose, then Edward, Stacey, Kate, Garrett and Tanya.

"Right Im first!." Emmett boomed and no one argued. No one really looking too eager to play either. Nothing good ever came of playing this game.

"Ok….. ummmm Jasper."

Jasper groaned looking over at Emmett. "Yes Emmett."

"Truth, dare or command?" Emmett said with a huge grin.

"Arg…. Dare." Jasper said rolling his eyes.

Emmett made a fist pump in the air and then proceeded to rub his hands together. "I dare you to kiss Bella."

"Emmett! Alice is my best friend, you cant do that." I looked on in shock.

Jasper just shugged got up and walked over to me.

"Jasper I swear I will kick your ass!" I egged away from him. Thinking how pissed Alice would be.

Jasper rolled his eyes and then grabbed my face. He quickly pecked me and then let go.

Emmet was outraged of course. "That wasn't a proper kiss! Do it again!"

Jasper sat down next to Alice again. "Emmett you said nothing about what type of kiss it had to be."

"But…"

"Hes right Emmett. You have to give specifics…" I agreed. Happy that Jasper hadn't kissed me properly. God knows how awkward we would be after that. And how angry Alice would be.

"Ok, ok. Jaspers turn." Tanya piped. Eager for the game to get on with.

"Ok… Um Alice…" Jasper grinned. And Alice glared at him.. "Truth, Dare or Command..?"

Alice thought for a while. "Truth."

People moaned but Jasper looked like she had chosen exactly the one he wanted. He didn't even need to think about a question..

"Have you ever fantasized about Bella in a sexual way?" He grinned at her dumbfounded expression. Im probably sure I looked the same right now.

She hesitated before answering. "umm.. yeah."

"God that's hot." Jasper said looking lustfully at her.

"I second that.." Emmett said dreamly.

"What! Alice!"

"What Bella come on.. We're best friends… its not like im gay and in love with you. You're hot, and im curious. I've thought about it from time to time."

"Well maybe we can have a threesome some time." I teased. "You me and Jasper."

"Don't tease me." Jasper pouted and Alice giggled.

"Hey!" James said not looking impressed. I winked at him and he smiled. So easy to calm down.

I think Emmett was too turned on and to shocked to respond.

"Ok ok! My turn!" Alice was bouncing around in her position on the floor next to me.

"Bella… Truth, Dare or command…" She said straight away, waiting eagerly.

I drew out my answer making her crazy.. "Ummmm…. Dare." As soon as I said it I regretted it. She smiled the biggest smile ever and then nearly shouted out the dare.

"I dare you to make out Edward for one minute!"

Everyone went dead silent and when I looked over at Edward he looked like he wanted to kill Alice and then his eyes went to me and I was afraid for my life.

"Alice come on anything else…" I whined.

She shook her head refusing. "Rules are rules Bella."

"Its fine lets get this over with." Edward grumbled moving in front of me in the circle.

"Ok and... go." Alice said looking at her watch.

Edward leaned forward bringing his lips to mine. I closed my eyes like his when he started moving his lips against mine.

"That's not a proper make out. Im adding on 10 seconds." Alice whined.

Edward groaned. Out of anger Im sure and his hands weaved into my hair. My hands rested on his chest while out lips moved together, his tongue slid along my lip, and I gasped allowing him entry. I moaned slightly, not enough for anyone to hear, but im sure Edward felt it.. He must have he paused but then continued kissing me.

"I swear I'll add on more seconds. That does not look real."

With that Edward leaned us back. Putting his wait on me. The kissed intensified. Became rough, needy. And I went straight back to that night two years ago.

I slid my leg around his carve, his hands slid up my sides. We breathed each others air while the kiss just got better and better.

"Ok. And time.." Alice said.

Edward didn't pull away as fast as I thought he would. He lay on me for a little bit, staring into my eyes. Shocked. As shoked as I was. That kiss was electric. It was amazing.

He cleared his throat and then moved off of me. I sat up and looked over at James. He looked pissed. Im sorry, I mouthed to him, and his eyes softened.

The door bell rang. "Yay! Pizzas here!" Alice went to go get it and everyone followed. Ready for some food. Apparently Emmett didn't save pizza for anyone else. And Alice had to order more.

"Heyyyy! I haven't had my turn." Emmett whined following anyway. Wanting pizza as much as anyone else.

I was still sitting on the floor. Confused over the kiss. I thought I was over him. I mean I still hated him. But I couldn't deny how attracted to him I was. And he couldn't either. I had felt his erection during the kiss.

When I looked up. Edward was still in the room. I got up and started walking to the door. Wanting to get away from him.

He grabbed my wrist though as I went by. "Bella wait." I spun around to look in his eyes. They were so deep. Full of emotion. Not the normal hate I saw but something else.

"Edward don't. Just leave it. It didn't mean anything."

He let go of my hand. Looking confused. Even maybe a little hurt. "It didnted?"

I stared at him for a while. Wondering if I should lie. "Of course it did."

I left before he could say more. Wanting to get to everyone else as quick as possible.

It was just like that week after the party. He'd stopped me in the hall. Outside of class.

"_Bella. Wait. I…. Im sorry. I wanted to explain. About that night. I didn't mean it like that. Look I've been thinking. Maybe we could give this a try you know. I was scared. I was just shocked."_

_I couldn't understand what he was saying. Why now. Why couldn't he had realized this that night…_

"_I don't think so Edward. You don't mean that. You made it very clear that you just wanted sex… Plus Im with someone now."_

"_Wow you move quickly don't you. Such a little slut." _

"_Excuse me?" I wanted to punch him. How dare he._

"_Oh forget it." He barged past me into class. Leaving me completely confused in the hall way._

Maybe I did know why he hated me. But what I couldn't understand. Was why he still did, why he couldn't get over it. He wanted sex that night. I wanted more. I wanted everything with him. I put myself out there And he hurt me. I couldn't risk that again. Especially when he didn't really know what he wanted.

He makes sure I know he hates me. Every day and then every time something like today happens he changes. Maybe he still wants sex. Trying to trick me into thinking he cares.

I couldn't understand him If he wanted us to be together, why walk away, why not try harder. Why torture me.

Back then, I wanted everything with him. But with how he'd played with me the last two years. I couldn't trust him.

* * *

**Well hope you enjoyed... Leave me some love... =D**

**MC63**


End file.
